1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-pole slide switch for an electrical apparatus having fixed contact areas provided on both sides of an insulated support layer in the form of a printed circuit board and a switch slide with contact elements enclosing the edge of the support layer and resting resiliently against it for alternate connection of contact areas respectively opposite one another.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A prior art slide switch is known from the German utility design No. 1 998 149.
However, this switch has the disadvantage that the contact elements are firmly riveted at their back with the slide. Thus the resilient ends of the contact elements can follow height tolerances only by giving within the spring excursion. Because of this, the force of pressure is reduced on the one side while rising on the opposite side. Contact deterioration on the one hand and increased wear on the other are the result.